a life in a way that could not be explained
by BeyondIsTheName
Summary: Neku is getting sick of his life. in a matter of a few months it just became worse. Neku Torture, Neku and Shiki maybe later?
1. Chapter 1

(3 years before)

Neku couldn't sleep. Once again. His parents were still fighting. "Don't they ever stop?" Neku thought to himself. Neku got out of bed and headed downstairs to tell and stop his parents from fighting. All the fighting really did stress him out. He hates to see people that he loves fighting. But he had gotten used to it. His parents have been fighting a lot lately but he never unstood why. Neku headed down the stairs as he got closer he could hear his parents more clearly, he couldn't understand all of it, but he could hear bits and parts. He went all the way down and hid in a place where he thought his parents won't hear or see him. " Maybe, if you stopped all you fucking drinking!" Neku heard his mom say. Neku next heard his dad say very drunken "well maybe if you haven't spent all your time "shopping" and spending your time somewhere else... I wouldn't be "fucking drinking" all the time" "What do you mean by that?" Neku heard his mother yell to his drunken father. "You know what I mean! I barely get any attention from you anymore! I want more of this!" Neku heard his dad say, while he heard his father say "I want more of this!" Neku also saw his father grab his mother behind. Neku's mom pushed her husband off of her and said " Don't treat me like that!" Neku then saw what he never even thought he would see in his life. He saw his father slap his mother across the face. And after that he said. "Bitch! Ill treat you anyway I fucking wish!" Neku's mother face was red and she was crying. "Why did I chose you? You're fucking worthless! You and your fucking kid!" He said as well. Neku was startled when he heard his father called him and his mother worthless. He couldn't believe his ears. "He's your kid too!" His mother yelled. His father laughed. " If that was really my kid, wouldn't he be not so worthless and fucking weak? You whore!" His father said nasty to his mother. Neku stepped back very carefully so that his mother and his father couldn't hear him. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. He failed. His father heard one step and raced to where Neku was. His father grabbed Neku's orange locks and pulled him across the room. "What are you doing?" He heard his mother scream at his father. Tears were streaming from Neku's eyes. "Worthless, see?" His father pointed his finger at him. After that statement, Neku felt himself being thrown across the room. "Don't hurt him!" His mother screamed. "Shut up slave!" His father responded. He felt himself being picked up, and then being slammed against the wall. "NEKU!" Neku heard his name being screamed. He tried to look for his mother but white spots were blocking his vision. And then everything turned black. He felt himself go limp.

(3 years later)

The sun was soon going to rise over the horizon over the city of shibuya. That would mean that everybody was going to wake up to either the rays of the sun or by their alarm clocks, well mostly just all teens. Adults were probably already awake, and for poor Neku, that was the least of his problems. Every body thinks that nothing usually happens in the morning. But for Neku, its where another day of his mira sable life begins.

Neku knew he would have to get up soon, and once again face the day. Another day of his mira sable life that he will have to live through again. He hated his life with his mom and dad still fighting like there's no tomorrow. His drunken dad, and the abuse at home. Ever since that night three years ago he never bothered to talk to his dad again, so his "father" never gave a damn about him. But the abuse that his dad gives to his mother physically and mentally, just makes him mad. He wishes he could do something but he can't. It would have just gone the way it has always been for the last three years. Neku would say something to his mother, his mother wouldn't do anything. She was to afraid to leave her husband, because she still "loved him". With Neku's dad using all the money for booze they were literally left with nothing. No food, no new clothing, no heat, etc. Neku was sick of his life.

He could feel the sun rising on him as he lied in bed. He was already awoken from the sounds of his parents fighting. That's the way it has always been waking up in the morning. Same old shit that has always been happening. "The old asshole is up to it again, no?" Neku said to himself quietly. He looked around his bedroom before getting up to have a shower. It was always dark with just a gleam of sunlight, that's the way it always has been. He couldn't sleep long enough to the point that he could wake up with light surrounding around the whole bedroom. He pulled himself out of bed and got his towel and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the hot knob and started the shower. He felt the water. It was barely warm. But that's they way it has always been. Once he realized that they still had the house, lighting, and some heating, he wondered how his mother got the money. Of course it couldn't be his father. His father couldn't do anything besides then drink. And for food, most of the food they have is out of his own wallet. He works every thurs, fri, from 3pm to 11pm. On sat he works from 10 am to 11pm for only 6 bucks a hour. That's only 162 bucks for food each week but every total Neku keeps 15 bucks for himself for needs and emergencies. Like for example he pays for his own laundry, bathroom needs, and pays for his own shoes. So that's only 147 bucks a week for food. And here food costs a lot, and he has to buy for 3 people, he thought at first the food could last for about 3 weeks but he was dead wrong. All the food was gone in a week flat. Neku got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and looks at himself in the mirror. Bones are showing through his skin. All his work and he barely eats. "Fat bastard." He said in regards to his father. He headed back towards his room to get dressed. He put on a baggy purple shirt and baggy white shorts. He noticed how big they were on him. "I guess I should start saving up some money for some new threads." He said to himself. He went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and etc. He went back towards his room for his backpack. He soon headed downstairs. He wanted to grab an apple and head out for the door quickly so that he could avoid his parents, he passed. He was outside now. Walking straight on forwards. The sun was just risen so it was very early morning. School doesn't start till 8. It was 6:30 in the morning. He had plenty of time to spare... Again.

When Neku was far away from his house he took out his Mp3 and headphones and put on his headphones. These were the most valuable things he had. They were so valuable to him. Of course he had bought them with his own money. His father and mother couldn't afford to buy him anything.

He walks to the spot were he spends most of his morning, every morning. Under the staircase to the school. He listens to his music and waits for the school day to start.

Neku almost feel asleep. He woke himself up and looked at the time on the Mp3 player. It read 7:45 am. "Well I should get inside now." With that statement he got up from under the stairs and headed inside his school to go to his locker.

He walked through the halls of his school, like always nobody was paying any attention to him, but he is fine with that. He rather them not to look at him. He headed towards his locker. He accidentally bumped into someone while walking and switching the song on the Mp3. This was one of the bigger guys with anger issues. Neku took off his headphones and opened his mouth to apologize but was so rudely interrupted by the other guy. "Hey watch where the fuck your going next time, maybe if all you attention wasn't on that thing you hold in you hands you wouldn't had bumped into me." Neku's expression changed. He no longer felt the need to apologize to him anymore. Instead he responded. "Well maybe if you weren't in my "fucking" way I wouldn't have bumped into you in the first place." He smirked at his own comment. The other guy got mad. "Are you saying that you're calling me fat?" He was red face. Neku shrugged at his question in response for yes. The bigger guy tried to push Neku into a locker but Neku went out of the way, so the bigger guy actually ended up slamming his own self into the locker. Neku was walking away. He didn't want to deal with this. The guy didn't even bother to go after him. Neku put back on his headphones and turned up the volume. He was quite glad of his reflexes. Ever since that night three years ago, he was quite aware of himself and other people. He had reached his locker. He turned the dial and opened up his locker. He took some books out and put them into his bag. He closes up his locker and headed to walk around the school. Same old routine every morning. He had no friends and he was okay with that. He rather not have any because he doesn't want anymore bullshit in his life. The bell had rung for first period. Everybody in the halls started heading towards their homerooms. Neku had no rush to go. He just was continuing walking through the halls. The second bell rung. Neku had now started heading towards his homeroom. By the time he reached his homeroom class he was 10 mins late.

(Neku Pov)

I walked into first and felt eyes on me. The teacher was saying something to me so I listened. "Nice for you to finally join us Mr. Sakuraba." I shrugged at what he said. "Detention at lunch." "Whatever." I responded and I went to sit down. All eyes were all off me now except for one pair. A girl with short brown hair and glasses was still looking at me when I headed to sit down. "What?" I say, and she responds "nothing." I sit down. I feel no more eyes on me.

(Shiki Pov)

I watched him stroll into the class, and I notice the teacher said something to him. I couldn't catch what he said. The teacher also said detention at lunch. I don't know why but when my attention is on a guy its Neku Sakuraba. There is other guys but I can't keep my eyes off of him. He is kinda rude to everyone he talks to. But I can't find why. He talked to me. It was only a word and I responded "nothing", but that was actually the first time I talked to him. I don't know. He's just so "different."

(Eri Pov)

Once again I catch Shiki looking at that guy again. She always does. I don't know why she does. I have no idea what goes on in her mind, but I will find out.

Neku turns to the girl behind him. Its the girl who was staring at him. "Hey, do you have a pen?" Neku asked her. "Sure." Shiki said. She gave him a pen. "Thanks." Neku said and he turned back to the front. Shiki noticed that was her only pen. She asked her best friend Eri if she had a pen. "What happened to your pen?" Eri asked. "I gave it to Neku without realizing that I only had that pen." Shiki responded. "I see..." Eri said. " So, can I have a pen?" Shiki asked again. "Oh. Yea. Sure." Eri said and gave Shiki a pen. "Thank you." Shiki said. Eri gave no response. Both of the girls went back to doing work.

(Eri Pov)

So I see how it is...Shiki has a crush on Neku. I have a plan for being matchmaker! I smile to myself. I'll make her go to detention too... But how? I think. I got an idea.

Class was almost over. Eri got up and went to talk to the teacher. Nobody seemed to notice. "SHIKI MISAKI! DETENTION AT LUNCH!" The teacher yelled at Shiki loudly. Shiki face was in disbelief. "But what did I do!" Shiki asked.

(Shiki Pov)

I was doing my work like we were asked to do. Eri stood up and went to talk to the teacher. I kept on doing my work, until all of a sudden I heard my name being called loudly from the teacher. He said I had detention at lunch. I couldn't believe his words. What did I do? I didn't do anything at all. I said out loud. "But what did I do?" The bell rung, I saw Eri smiling widely at me. It was her! But why would she do that to me? There must be a reason. So I packed up my things and ran after Eri.

Shiki caught up with Eri. "Hey, what did you tell the teacher to get me detention?" Shiki asked. "Detention?" Eri said like she didn't know anything. "Come on, you know you caused me to have detention." Shiki said. "Fine, I told him that you said that he looks like a "faggot old women hooker."" Eri responded. "What! Why would you do that to me!" Shiki loudly asked. "Well I saw you crushing on Neku. And he got detention and..." Shiki interrupted Eri. "What?" Shiki asked at Eri. "You think I like Neku? What are you crazy?" Eri raised her eyebrow and poked Shiki. "You do!" Eri said and ran away to her next class. Shiki and Eri didn't have next period together until 3rd after lunch. "Shit! I can't talk to her until third!" Shiki said to herself. "Whatever, ill talk to her later." Shiki headed towards 2nd.

(Neku Pov)

I was doing my work until I heard the teacher freak out. I was happy about that. I hate all of my teachers. It seems like that girl got detention for some reason. Looks like ill have company at lunch. Great. The bell rung. She ran out of class as if she was going to be late for something. You have 5 mins to get to class. If you're late it only means you don't want to go to class. Whatever its not my problem. As I am going to class someone bumps into me for a change. I look at her and I actually know her name. Rhyme. She's skipped a grade or two and now she goes here. She says "sorry" and I respond its okay. She is actually really nice, and a cute kid. I think I wouldn't mind a friend like her.

(Rhyme Pov)

On the way to second period I bumped into a guy in my 3rd period. He seems pretty individual and rude but when I bumped into him he didn't say anything mean to me like other people have. He actually said it was okay. I will have to thank him later.

(Neku Pov)

The hallways are almost empty except for me and for some other people and teachers. I really don't want to go to science. I think I will skip today. I put on my headphones and walked around the school trying to avoid the teachers for the rest of the period.

(Shiki Pov)

2nd is filled with a mix of many thoughts. Neku, Eri and the teacher. Eri and her butting into other people's buisness. But I still love her. I smile to myself. Well maybe this will be a chance to know him better. Make him a friend since he is always alone all the time. Maybe it won't be such of a bad thing.

The bell for lunch rings. Shiki and Neku both head forwards to detention. Shiki arrives first. And like always Neku is late...again. "I guess things won't change with him." Neku sat down and said nothing. Shiki broke the silence. "Funny, that we're both here today, isn't it?" Neku shrugged. "I guess. I never seen you here though." Eri thought it would be funny to see me go to detention. Shiki responded. "Wow, what's her problem? Do the same to her and see how that feels." Neku said. "Now, now, don't be like that about Eri, I'm sure she had a reason to." Shiki said sternly. "Sorry, I don't mean it like that." Neku said sarcastically. He slumped in his seat. "Whatever." Shiki said quietly. She pulled up her bag and took out Mr. Mew and her lunch. "What is that? A pig?" Neku asked. "Its a cat!" Shiki said. "Looks like a pig." Neku responded. "Where did you find that?" "I made it." Shiki responded. "Well, you should have made it look more like a cat." Neku said rudely. "Come on! It was my first time!" Shiki said loudly. "Whatever." Neku responded. "By the way I haven't introduced myself fully." Shiki said noticing that he had his headphones on. "Never mind then." Shiki added. "This is so boring." Neku thought to himself. "I think I got myself a fucking stalker." He thought again. Neku took his headphones off. "Don't you have a lunch?" He heard that Shiki girl ask. "No." He simply responded. "Aren't you hungry?" Shiki asked. "I'm fine." He responded. "Well I'm sorry for making small talk!" Shiki said loudly. "Why are you even bothering to talk to me?" Neku asked sternly. "Like no one else bothers to talk to me. So why are you?" "Because its always nice to meet a new friend." Shiki responded. Neku paused for a second. "I'm not your friend." "I see." Shiki replied. They sat in silence for the rest of the period.

(Neku Pov)

The bell that ended lunch had rung. I got up from my seat, got my bag and headed straight for my 3rd period. That's a first. Her words were stuck in my head. I couldn't get them out of my head. What was going on with me?


	2. Short Message

Hello to each and every one of my stories followers. Starting in the New Year, I will update much more frequently. Here is the schedule for when I will update.

Every Tuesday I will update my Gakuen Alice Story.

Thursday will be my Full Metal Alchemist Story

And every other Saturday it will be my TWEWY Fanfic.

Thanks and I hope that everything is going well.

-Beyond.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Neku P.O.V)

I went to my 3rd period. Gym. The period I absolutely hated the most. If I had skipped the class, the school would have called my house saying that I missed that period. In result, I would have been beaten to a pulp. It has happened once. What would make me think it wouldn't happen again? That's why I told myself never again. I walked into the change rooms. Like always I was being ignored or made fun of. I usually give them the cold shoulder. I don't want to deal with them. I went to the bathroom stall to change. As always people would tense me that I would change in the toilet stall. "Hey Sakuraba! You girl! Why don't you come out and change out here like a man!" one had said. Everyone in the change room snickered. Like always I just ignored and said nothing. I scoffed. If they only knew the reason why I changed in the stall. I took my headphones off and took my mp3 of that was hanging off of my neck and put it in the hiding spot in my bag like I did every day. I could not afford to lose them. They were my only friend who knew what I was going through. I kept my bag in the stall. They usually do go in the stall and tip it over or something worse with my bag when they had the chance, but it never affected my most praised possessions. I headed out of the stall. Giving anyone who looked at me a cold stare. I made my way out of the change rooms and to the doors of the gym.

Neku and the rest of class entered the gym. The coach was standing in the middle of the gym holding two red rubber balls. One in each hand. The rest of the balls were beside him. "Hello class." The coach had said. "Judging on the materials I hold in my hands, we are playing dodge ball. "The class cheered... Neku just stood there, listening, doing nothing. "You two." coach pointed out two boys. "You are the team captains. "Pick your players." One of the boys picked out a teammate. As well as the other one. This kept on going on until one of them had to pick Neku. "Ha-ha, you get the loser!" one boy teased the other captain. "Crap! Danmnit!" the other team captain had said in disappointment. Neku was used to this. He was always picked last. Neku didn't seem to care. The whistle had blown to start the game. The balls had started being thrown and whipped. Neku didn't move an inch. But it was always the same. The team captain had started yelling at Neku. 'Sakuraba! Stop being so useless and start throwing the balls! Or so help me to God, I will kill you!" Neku gave the captain a glare. "Neku look out!" Neku heard his coach say. A ball came for Neku's face. The ball had pounded Neku's face. Neku had fallen from the force. He was knocked unconscious. The entire gym had crowded around him.

(Neku's P.O.V)

Neku was being shoved into a wall by his father. His father had raised his hand and as her brought it down to hit Neku; Neku had opened his eyes very startlingly. 'Just a dream." Neku thought to himself. He looked around the room. It was the nurses' room. "Just a nightmare." He had told himself. Trying to calm himself down he said "nothing to be afraid of, he isn't here right now. He can't hurt you." Neku had told himself. He was panting and sweating. His head had pounded like no other, and his entire body was hurting. What happened? Right….. He got hit in the face with a dodge ball. "A dodge ball? Seriously Neku? You fainted because some fucking punks hit you with a fucking dodge ball? Now everybody just hates you even more. What a lame fucking excuse." He went to a sitting position; he was still in his gym clothes. He got up and sprinted towards the boy's change room to quickly change into his normal clothes. He grabbed his bag and quickly sprinted out of the school.

He let the cold air touch his skin. It felt…. Nice. The fresh air rather than the suffocating air he had to share with the other people in the school. He had freedom for a while. He was free from all of his worries. At least for a little while. After being hit that hard by that dodge ball, he thought with a smirk that he didn't need the last two periods of the long god damn day. He didn't want to go back to that other hell hole that he had to call his home. It would be obvious that his so called father would be there, drinking his so called worries away. He didn't need to deal with his miserable father right now. So he just put on his headphones, turned up the volume as loud it could go, and headed into the streets of Shibuya.

(Shiki's P.O.V)

The bell had rung. Marking the end of lunch. And detention. I had spent a whole lunch period with Neku Sakuraba. It wasn't too bad, but it could have been a whole lot better than it was. He is pretty cold to everyone. I know that he gets bullied a lot, but that doesn't seem to bother him. But why is he so specifically cold to me? I'm trying to be nice to him. I really am, but he makes it hard to be nice. Oh God, I have to go through another period with him. It will be just the most awkward thing that both of us will have to go through. I had tired making friends with him. It seems that he doesn't wants to be friends at all. I don't know why. He could use a friend in his life. It would brighten him up. I know I'm not wrong. I tend to think a lot. I kind of forgot that the bell for 3rd had rung. I scrambled to my feet and I rushed to 3rd.

**I **_**have **_**no excuses…**


End file.
